Just Be Friends
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: "Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da, mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda..." bisikku pelan di telinganya. Beo's new fic  RnR, please? xD warning: OOC berlebihan, BoyxBoy, angsty


**Just Be Friends **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha, lagu JBF punyanya Megurine Luka, dan ide cerita ini punya Beo~ ;D**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, shounen-ai, Ooc, penuh dengan Flashback, dan kegajean didalamnya~ don't like, don't read~**

**Pairing: GakKai**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rate: T**

**-=_=-. : Flashback**

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。 ****: ganti tempat/ganti waktu.**

**- -_-.**

_'Maaf, Kaito... Lebih baik kita berpisah...'_

_'Eh? Ga... Gakupo?'_

_'Hubungan seperti ini sudah tidak bisa lagi...'_

_'Tidak... Gakupo!'_

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

Cahaya terik matahari yang menembus tirai transparant membuatku terjaga dari tidurku. Aku pun membuka kedua mataku secara perlahan, lalu kubangunkan tubuhku dengan cepat. Kulihat jam weker di atas tempat tidurku, "Sudah jam 11..." ucapku pelan. mataku lalu beralih ke sebuah bingkai foto dari kayu yang berisi fotoku dengan seorang pemuda manis berambut biru. "Kaito..." ucapku singkat lalu menutup bingkai foto tersebut. Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, sudah dua bulan aku berpisah dengan pemuda manis berambut biru itu. Ya... Dulu kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia... Dan... Dua bulan yang lalu, akulah yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya...

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, kulihat pantulan diriku di cermin, rambut ungu panjangku mencuat kemana-mana, mukaku kusut, dan muncul lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku pertanda kurang tidur. Selama hampir dua bulan ini, beginilah kondisiku. Cukup mengenaskan, ya... Habis mau bagaimana lagi... Orang yang biasanya mengurusiku kini sudah tidak ada lagi di sini.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi yang bertengger manis di dekat kaca, dan mulai menggosok gigiku dengan cepat. Seusai menggosok gigi, aku pun membilas mukaku dengan air segar, sehingga membuat mataku terbuka dengan sempurna. Selesai dengan urusan di kamar mandi, aku pun kembali ke kamar tidur. Aku berjalan gontai ke arah jendela kamarku, lalu membuka jendelanya sehingga membuat angin semilir menerpa mukaku dengan lembut. Aku lalu menengadahkan kepalaku, dan melihat langit.

Hari ini... Langit begitu cerah. Langit biru dengan sedikit gumpalan awan, matahari yang cukup terik, dan angin semilir yang berhembus lembut.

"Oi, Kaito! Makanan-" aku tersadar akan ucapanku barusan. Aku lalu memalingkan mukaku ke arah kamar tidurku yang kosong, "benar... Aku lupa kalau... Dia sudah tidak disini..." ucapku pelan sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku kembali menengadahkan kepalaku ke arah langit, lalu memejamkan mataku perlahan.

Sudah saatnya untuk melupakannya, ya...

**-=_=-.**

"Permisi... Apa tempat duduk ini kosong?"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut biru pendek, berkulit agak kecoklatan, bermata biru, dan memakai syal berwarna biru langit di lehernya. "Iya, kosong," ucapku singkat-atau lebih tepat dibilang tidak peduli. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Dimana sedang berlangsung seminar tentang musik.

"Ah, kau juga suka musik?" tanya pemuda berambut biru di sebelahku ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa memandang ke arahnya. Jelas aku menyukai musik, bodoh... Kalau aku tidak menyukai musik, untuk apa aku ada di seminar ini? Pertanyaan bodoh.

Si pemuda berambut biru ini kembali bercuap-cuap tidak karuan ke arahku, dan membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, bisa tolong diam? Aku kesini untuk mengikuti seminar... Bukan untuk mendengarmu bercuap-cuap," ucapku dengan nada ketus. Usai mengatakan kata-kata pedas itu, aku pun melirik ke arah pemuda berambut biru tersebut. Kulihat mukanya memelas seperti ingin menangis. Wah... Merepotkan.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap si pemuda berambut biru. Sepertinya air sudah menggantung di pelipis matanya.

Aku menghela nafas kecil, "Ah... Iya... Maaf juga telah berbicara ketus kepadamu," ucapku singkat. Aku lalu merogoh kantong celana jeans-ku untuk mengambil sebuah sapu tangan kotak-kotak berwarna ungu. Dan setelah menemukannya, aku pun memberikan sapu tangan itu padanya, "ini... Hapus air matamu dengan ini."

Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum lembut sembari mengambil sapu tangan dari tanganku, "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum singkat ke arahnya, "Sama-sama."

"Ah... Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda berambut biru ini, "ah iya... Kalau aku, Kaito... Mahasiswa di Universitas M jurusan musik... Kau?"

"Gakupo, Mahasiswa di Universitas K... Jurusan musik," ucapku singkat.

"Salam kenal, Gakupo."

"Ya... Sama-sama."

**-=_=-.**

Aku membuka mataku secara cepat. Secara tiba-tiba, memori akan pertemuan pertama kali antara aku dan Kaito terbesit di otakku. Aku lalu menggelengkan kepalaku, dan berjalan pergi dari jendela.

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

Kini, aku sedang berada di sofa panjang di depan televisi. Tanganku sedari tadi memainkan tombol remote guna mengganti channel di televisi, "Che... Tidak ada yang bagus apa..." ucapku sebal sembari membuang remote itu ke lantai dengan cukup keras. Kalau saja ada Kaito disini... Ia pasti sudah menghiburku... Ah! Sudahlah... Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya kalau aku terus-terusan seperti ini... Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku pergi keluar untuk mencari angin... Sepertinya otakku sudah jenuh berada di kamar ini selama dua bulan.

Aku lalu bergegas mengambil dompet, handphone, dan ipod touch kesayanganku. Setelah itu, aku langsung pergi keluar kamar.

Aku memandang sekitar lorong apartmentku, tidak ada yang berubah selama dua bulan ini. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke arah lift di ujung lorong. "Ah, Gakupo-oniisan..." panggil seorang gadis kecil di depanku. Ia sedang bersama dengan seorang bocah mungil di sebelahnya.

"Oh, Rin... Dan Len..." jawabku singkat sembari menghampiri kedua bocah kembar berambut pirang itu, "ada apa?" tanyaku singkat.

Raut muka keduanya menekuk, dan sang adik, Len pun angkat bicara, "A... Itu... Gakupo-san... Tentang... Kaito-oniichan..." ucapnya.

Aku terdiam ketika mendengar nama itu disebut, "U... Un... Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tetap santai.

"Gakupo-niisan... Apa... Itu keputusan yang terbaik?" lanjut gadis mungil di sebelah Len.

Aku tersenyum pahit, lalu mengusap kepala si kembar itu, "Um... Aku yakin ini yang terbaik."

Aku pun langsung meninggalkan mereka sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka suaranya, "Kaito..."

**-=_=-.**

"Ga... Gakupo," panggil seorang pemuda kepadaku. Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi... Pasti dia...

Aku pun menolehkan wajahku dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah tampanku, "Ada apa, Kaito?" tanyaku lembut ketika aku melihat si empunya rambut berwarna biru itu sedang mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya ia berlari mengejarku tadi.

Si rambut biru ini lalu merogoh tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku, "Ini... Aku mendapat kunci untuk lagu yang kau minta," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum bangga.

"Ah... Lagu itu..." ucapku sembari menepuk tanganku. Seingatku, seminggu yang lalu aku memintanya untuk mencarikan kunci gitar untuk lagu kesukaanku, "terima kasih, ya Kaito..." ucapku sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut biru halusnya itu.

Sekilas, kulihat munculnya semburat pink di pipi kecoklatan milik Kaito. "U... Umm... Sama-sama," lanjutnya senang. Ia lalu merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah sukses berantakan oleh tanganku, "nah, itu saja. Aku pulang duluan ya?" lanjutnya yang sudah bersiap untuk berbalik badan.

"Ah, tunggu... Kau kan sudah repot-repot mau mencarikan ini... Ayo.. Aku traktir kau makan," ucapku sembari meraih tangannya. Kulihat mukanya bersemu merah. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Um... Boleh..."

**-=_=-.**

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke pojokan lift. Kepalaku rasanya sakit. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, "ini keputusan yang tepat, kan?" ucapku bertanya pada diri sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa menyesal sudah memutuskan Kaito. Iya... Aku memang bodoh...

TING

Bunyi dentingan lift membuatku tersadar akan pikiran beratku barusan. Aku pun langsung menggerakkan kedua kakiku untuk meninggalkan ruangan kecil berbentuk persegi panjang ini.

Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung apartmentku. Aku menghirup udara segar yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Sepertinya pikiranku sudah sedikit jernih, dan aku pun tersenyum kecil. Kakiku pun berjalan tak tentu arah, dan ketika kusadari, aku sudah berada di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari gedung apartmentku.

"Ah... Ini..."

**-=_=-.**

"Gakupo," kulihat seorang pemuda berscraft biru panjang sedang melabaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku pun tersenyum sembari membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Yo! Ada apa memanggilku ke sini, Kaito?" tanyaku sembari menghampiri pemuda berscraft biru itu.

Kulihat, nampaknya ada yang berbeda dengan pemuda berscraft biru itu hari ini, gerak-geriknya cukup aneh...

Kaito pun menggiringku untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang tak jauh dari kami berdiri. Sesampainya di bangku panjang tersebut, Kaito pun menghentikan gerakannya.

Aku menatapnya bingung, "ada apa, Kaito? Sepertinya hari ini kau aneh..." ucapku bingung.

Kaito hanya menggeleng pelan, "ada... Yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Gakupo..." ucapnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum singkat, "Apa? Katakan saja..."

"Gakupo... Erm... Sebenarnya..."

"Ya?"

"Aku.. Menyukaimu..."

**-=_=-.**

Aku terpaku sejenak ketika ingatan akan masa itu terbesit di otakku. Aku lalu menghela nafas panjang, dan memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku harus melupakannya... Ya. Harus... Ini demi kebaikan kami berdua...

Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku secara perlahan. Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari taman tersebut.

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

Aku memasang earphone di kedua telingaku, dan memasang lagu dengan keras. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati musik sembari berjalan santai, dan sepeertinya hentakan musik yang keluar dari earphoneku membuatku tidak sadar apa yang ada di hadapanku, dan...

"ADUH!"

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat, dan langsung melepaskan kedua earphone yang menempel di telingaku, "Ah! Maaf... Aku tidak sadar kalau ada orang-"

Ucapanku terhenti seketika aku melihat siapa orang yang kutabrak tadi.

Rambut biru halus, kulit sedikit kecoklatan, mata berwarna biru saphire, scraft biru panjang yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin, serta jubah putih panjang, "Kaito..."

Si empunya rambut biru itu melebarkan matanya ketika melihatku, mukanya menyiratkan rasa sedih, "Lama... Tidak bertemu, ya... Sudah 2 bulan... Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucapnya tanpa memandangku.

"Aku baik," ucapku singkat sembari terus memandang pemuda manis di hadapanku ini.

"Syukurlah..."

Aku tersenyum singkat, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku..."

Si pemuda berambut biru itu langsung menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihatku. Kulihat air sudah menggantung di pelipis matanya, "Ga... Gakupo..."

"Ka-" kata-kataku tertahan ketika aku merasakan muka Kaito sudah terbenam di dadaku. Lengan milik Kaito juga sudah melingkar di tubuhku. Aku mengangkat tanganku, dan mulai menyapu lembut rambut biru Kaito.

"Aku rindu padamu, Gakupo..." ucap Kaito sembari terisak di dadaku. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tetap terdiam sembari menyapu rambutnya. "Gakupo... Apa... Kita tidak bisa kembali lagi?" tanya Kaito sembari menengadahkan kepalanya.

Aku menatap lembut ke arah Kaito.

Kembali? Tentu saja aku ingin... Aku mau... Aku sangat menginginkanmu kembali, Kaito... Tapi, aku sadar... Kita tidak boleh bersama.

Aku tersenyum singkat, "Just be friends..." ucapku sembari menyapu air mata yang membasahi pipi kenyal Kaito.

Kaito melebarkan matanya. Ia lalu mencengkram kausku kuat-kuat.

"All we gotta do... just be friends... It's time to say good bye. Just be friends..." ulangku menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Lagu yang diciptakan oleh artis terkenal, Megurine Luka.

Air mata Kaito kembali mengalir dengan deras, "Aku... Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin kembali padamu, Gakupo! Aku akan memperbaiki diriku kalau aku ada salah! Karena itu..." tangisnya lirih.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "kau tidak ada salah apa-apa padaku, Kaito..." lalu aku pun memejamkan mataku perlahan. Kupeluk tubuh mungil di hadapanku itu, "Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da, mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda..." bisikku pelan di telinganya.

Maafkan aku, Kaito... Aku egois... Iya aku sangat egois...

Dengan seenaknya aku memutuskan hubungan kita... Padahal kau tidak pernah ada salah apa-apa padaku...

Aku lalu melepaskan pelukanku pada Kaito. Aku menyapu lembut pipi kenyal Kaito yang basah akan air mata, lalu aku tersenyum lembut, "maafkan keegoisanku, Kaito..."

Aku pun mendekatkan mukaku ke muka Kaito. Aku lalu memejamkan kedua mataku, dan menempelkan bibirku ke bibir basah Kaito. Aku melumat lembut bibir pemuda manis ini. Ini... Akan menjadi ciuman terakhir antara aku dan Kaito...

Cukup lama kami berciuman, aku pun memutuskan ciumanku, lalu tersenyum.

"Kore de oshimai sa..."

- -_-"

OWARI

- -_-"

Maafkan saya yang sudah membuat fic abal ini.. m(_)m

Saya khilaf... Fic ini terlalu aneh~ hahahahaha~ 8D

Masih ada yang bersedia buat review, gaaa? :3


End file.
